GermanyxReader Cramps
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: The cramps beat you to the pain killers now your big, strong German'll have to take care of you.


**I've this idea running through my head and had to get it out. Short, sweet and sooo much fluff! I hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

I groaned loudly, clutching my stomach and stumbling out of my bedroom in my shorts, T-shirts, and sock clad feet. I made my way down the hall and into the kitchen. I searched through our cabinets frantically as tears pricked at my eyes. I needed painkillers. Now! I doubled over, groaning in pain and failing to find the painkillers.

"Ludwig!" I called desperately, "where's the Advil?" I heard heavy footsteps as I whimpered in pain. Why now of all times, did my period have to start? I hated it when the cramps got to me before I could get to the painkillers.

"Zey should be in ze cabinet liebe. Vhy do you..." he trailed off as he walked in and saw me holding my stomach. "_, liebeling. Vhat's vrong?" he asked, hurrying towards me. I shook my head.

"Just get me the Advil, please. And a bottle of water," I said, wincing as I tried standing up straight. He gave me a worried once over before doing as I asked. I downed the pills and leaned against the tall, muscular German.

"Liebe, vat's vrong?" Ludwig repeated, wrapping a careful arm around me.

"It's just cramps," I muttered. I bit my lip as the pain increased. "Mmm, can you... can you help me back to the bedroom?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I knew he was hated seeing me when I was in pain like this. "I just want to sleep."

"Do you vant me to carry you?" he asked. I nodded tiredly and cringed again at the pain radiating through my abdomen. He wrapped one arm around my back, and then knelt down to wrap one behind my knees. I moaned slightly at all the movement, but I knew he was doing his best not to jostle me around too much.

"Mmm _. My poor liebeling. Is zere anyzing I can do to help you?" he asked, as I wrapped an arm around his neck. I shook my head, curling in on myself even more. I buried my face into his neck as he walked into our bedroom.

"The cramps will just have to subside by themselves," I sighed, trying to will the unbearable pain away. I absolutely hated when the cramps got to me before I could get to the painkillers. I woke up this morning with an ache in my abdomen and knew I'd started. I sighed and brought a hand up to my torso, rubbing carefully at my waist.

"Mein armer Schatz. Ich wünschte wirklich, es war etwas, was ich tun könnte, um die Schmerzen weg," he whispered in my ear as he laid me on our bed. **(My poor sweetheart. I truly wish there was something I could do to make the pain go away)** I have no clue what he said, but it sounded _so_ sexy.

"L-Luddy," I whimpered, curling in on myself, "i-it hurts." The painkillers were going to take forever to kick in. Ludwig leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I know liebe, I know," he murmured. He gently pried my arms away from my middle and tried to lay me on my back.

"Lud?" I asked, curious as to what he was doing.

"Just relax liebeling," he said soothingly and gently pushed me back down. I did as I was told and tried to keep from groaning from the cramps. He cupped my cheek with one of his calloused hands and then lifted my shirt and laid the other on my stomach. I nuzzled into his touch and he leaned down to place feather kisses along my belly. I felt his fingers gliding along the waistband of my sweats. His fingers gently started to knead into my lower stomach. I stifled a gasp and squeezed my eyes shut.

"L-Ludwig," I stammered, trying not to whine at the pressure on my stomach. He pressed his thumb to my lips, quieting me. He continued to gently massage my waist.

"I know it hurts, but it von't in a minute. Just hang on a minute," he said, rubbing circles on my cheek with his thumb as he kissed and rubbed at my abdomen. Slowly, the pain started to fade, either from the Advil or Ludwig's skilled fingers, and left an almost numb feeling.

"I'm tired Luddy," I said, yawning and sighing at the relief of having no sharp pains in my stomach. He smiled and crawled up so he was lying next to me. He pulled me close and held me in his large muscular and I used one of them as a pillow.

"Sleep liebe. I'll be here vhen you vake up," he mumbled into my hair, sounding on the verge of sleep himself. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Danke Ludwig. Ich liebe dich," I told him in his native tongue as I reached up and kissed him softly. He returned it before pulling back and kissing my nose.

"Sleep." I nodded and cuddled up to him. I listened to his breathing and his heart beat and finally fell asleep.

"_. _ liebeling." I sighed, opening my eyes and turning over. I was met with bright, ice blue eyes.

"Mm. Ludwig?" I asked, rubbing sleep out of my _ eyes.

"I made lunch. Are you hungry?" he asked, pushing hair away from my face. I grinned sleepily up at him and nodded. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel better?" he questioned, running his eyes worriedly over my face.

"I'm a lot better now. My stomach doesn't hurt," I told him. "You were a very good doctor." I giggled at the pink that dusted his cheeks. I leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Come on you. Let's go get some food."


End file.
